


on comet, on cupid?

by CGotAnAccount



Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prekerb, SHEITH - Freeform, but whateva, pre sheith really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “Shiro are you sure this is a good idea?”Keith's nervous voice whispers through the dark as his fingers clutch more tightly into the back of Shiro's jacket. The kid may be all piss and vinegar to everyone else, but Shiro knows he's just a marshmallow inside... which is why he deserves this.“Yeah buddy, we'll be fine.”
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558660
Comments: 33
Kudos: 134





	on comet, on cupid?

**Author's Note:**

> Daaaay 10

“Shiro are you sure this is a good idea?”

Keith's nervous voice whispers through the dark as his fingers clutch more tightly into the back of Shiro's jacket. The kid may be all piss and vinegar to everyone else, but Shiro knows he's just a marshmallow inside... which is why he deserves this.

“Yeah buddy, we'll be fine.” He reaches back to haul Keith into his side where he can tuck him under an arm. He's still so small even months into getting regular meals and gym time. “Nobody's gonna give you grief for being out past curfew if you're with me.”

Keith sniffs, but burrows into his side.

“I wasn't scared about that.”

Shiro smothers his smile and keeps his eyes firmly ahead, letting his fingers tighten on the bony shoulder under his hand.

“I know.” He lets his fingers drum out a rhythm as he leads them in a sharp left down a corridor and into a boiler room. “I'm just saying... I would be if I were you, being Mr. Golden Boy and all.”

“Yeah, that's cause nobody knows how much shit you get into,” Keith snorts and digs an elbow into Shiro's ribs, relaxing even further as he starts to look around into the gloom. “Where are we anyway?”

“You'll see,” Shiro answers cryptically, picking his way through a tangle of pipes and up toward a ladder that ends in a hatch.

“Uh...” Keith hesitates half a step behind him. “That looks like tetanus waiting to happen.”

He's not wrong, but Shiro rolls his eyes anyway, letting go of Keith's shoulder and hoisting himself up with practiced ease. The lock at the top comes off with a tug, long ago broken and left to sit unassuming.

“Come on, punk,” Shiro grins down as he pops the hatch open to reveal the inky sky behind him. “Don't tell me you're gonna let a little rust stop you.”

Keith scoffs and rises to the bait, scurrying up the ladder.

“When I get lockjaw your ass is grass.”

Shiro can't muffle his snort as he shimmies out onto the roof and offers a hand below to pull his friend up after him.

“Buddy, if you can manage to kick my ass I probably deserve it.” He takes a step back to heave Keith up and into his chest. “But you've got a few more years at the gym before that I think.”

Keith's breath leaves him with a grunt as he windmills over the edge and smacks face first into firm pecs. All in all it's not a bad place to scowl up at Shiro, ignoring the breezy night air in favor of poking his best friend right in the sternum.

“You just wait.” He pulls back, carefully skirting the edge and dusting himself off with narrowed eyes. “I already got your sim scores, now I'm coming for your deadlift record.”

The attempt at a flex forces Shiro to slap a hand over his grin or risk getting pushed off the roof.

“Can't wait to see it.” He croaks out, lips pursed tightly to mask his smile. “Now get over here before you miss the show, He-Man.”

“What show?” Keith asks behind him, shuffling across the roof to where Shiro has begun dragging a basket out from what looks like a drainage pipe. “You don't come up here to sing or anything do you?”

“Brat,” Shiro chirps, devoid of heat as he pulls stolen tupperware full of comfort foods from the treasure trove. “Just for that you can sit there and watch while I eat all this by myself.”

“Budge over.” Keith clambers over an air vent to shove at Shiro's arm, sticking out an impatient hand for a container. “I want the potatoes.”

“With extra cheese.” Shiro sing-songs, eyebrows wiggling in time with the container. “Just for growing boys.”

“Oh my god, shut up.” Keith laugh and swipes a fork from the bag before flopping down and leaning against Shiro's side. “You're the worst.”

“You love me though.” The words are smug even through a mouthful of mac and cheese as Shiro shifts to let Keith rest his full weight against his chest. “Because you'd starve on your own.”

“Nah.” Keith shakes his head, eyeing the rest of the containers with his usual ravenous gleam. “Matt will feed me when your head finally gets too big and explodes.”

“Bold of you to assume Matt's heart won't explode first,” Shiro replies airily, twirling his fork between his fingers. “If he drinks any more of that energy sludge of his I'm pretty sure he's going to set off the Geiger counters next lab shift.”

“Well then, I guess you'll have to stick around.”

The words come out light, Keith's nose in the air as he pokes around at the remnants of his inhaled dish, but the slight tense to his shoulders and wavering edge have Shiro wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Don't worry buddy.” Squeezing tight, he smooshes a very dignified squeak from his friend. “I'll be around a while yet.” He lets his head tip back as he points the fork at the stars. “Besides, you're my copilot. We've still gotta go explore the stars together, right?”

“Right.” The mop of hair nods into his armpit as Keith follows his gaze, wistful as he stares up at the glimmering expanse. “We've gotta go all the way past the edge of the solar system... maybe we can find aliens or something!”

It's easy for Shiro to nod along, caught up in the enthusiasm of someone who burns as brightly as those stars.

“And when we come back with our bones glowing and our muscles turned to jello we can always share a quarantine unit.”

“I'd share a decontamination pod with you,” Keith agrees, seriously considering the notion of living together in a 10x10 tent as a viable option. “I bet you'd even pick up your socks.”

“I wouldn't have any,” Shiro confesses, leaning low like it's some great space secret. “They don't make you wear socks with the boots.”

“That's disgusting.”

The wrinkled look of horror on Keith's face is worth the little white lie and Shiro throws his head back laughing – just in time to catch the first streak across the sky above them.

“Hey, look!”

“Hm?” Keith tips up with him, leaning close to track the line of his arm as another light streaks through the dark. “ _Woah_.”

Soon the stars are shooting past by the dozen, leaving Keith breathless and gaping as he witnesses something he's only ever heard his dad mention with that sad, fond smile he reserves for talking about Keith's mom.

“Cool huh?” Shiro jostles him a little, grin bright and boyish, thoroughly proud of his surprise. “Me and Matt have been keeping an eye on this one... figured you might like it.”

“Shiro...” Keith whispers, heart caught in his throat as he swallows hard. “It's beautiful.” He turns, fisting his hands into the material of Shiro's jacket as he stares up at him, eyes wide and earnest. “This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. You're the best friend I've ever had.”

Ridiculously, Shiro feels his cheeks heat under Keith's stare.

“Aw, Keith.” He raises his free hand to scrub at the back of his neck. “It wasn't that big of a deal, and you deserve nice things sometimes, ya know?”

“I feel like I do now.” The hands curl tighter in his jacket as Keith leans up, a flare of determination in his eyes. “You deserve nice things too Shiro.” He looks like all five and a half feet of him will move heaven and earth to make it happen. “You'll see, I'll make sure of it someday... You've got me.”

A rush of affection for this fierce boy in front of him knocks Shiro speechless. Someday he's going to break records and grow into the great leader – the great _man_ Shiro knows he'll be.

For now, he settles for tugging him into a hug and watching the stars.


End file.
